Flash Thompson
|gender = Male |DOB = July 2001-October 2001 |age = 22 (16 birthdays; biologically 17) |DOD = Spring 2018 (victim of the Snap; resurrected by Hulk in 2023) |affiliation = |status = Alive |movie = Spider-Man: Homecoming Spider-Man: Far From Home |oneshot = Peter's To-Do List |web series = The Daily Bugle |comic = Spider-Man: Homecoming: School of Shock Spider-Man: Far From Home Prelude |actor = Tony Revolori}} Eugene "Flash" Thompson is a student who had attended the Midtown School of Science and Technology. While at the school Thompson would spend his time tormenting his fellow classmate and decathlon partner Peter Parker, by constantly commenting on all Parker's claims to have worked with Tony Stark and to personally know Spider-Man, which Thompson refused to believe was possible. However, Thompson's own admiration for Spider-Man continued to grow, following him being saved from the Washington Monument, as well as him encountering Spider-Man again when the hero had confronted the Vulture and had then taken Thompson's father's car. Following being Blipped by Thanos, Thompson then returned to school life as he continued to constantly mock Parker when they departed on a school trip to Europe. While he continued to admire Spider-Man for his heroics back in New York City, Thompson had witnessed the heroics of Mysterio when they were saved by the hero in Venice as they were being attacked by Hydro-Man. While they continued the trip around Europe, Thompson continued to torment Parker while witnessing more attacks from the Elementals, including the final battle against the Elemental Fusion, which had battled Mysterio until being mysteriously erased from existence, while Thompson and his friends were then rescued by Happy Hogan and Spider-Man's heroics, allowing Thompson to return into New York City. Biography Student Life Mocking Peter Parker ]] Flash Thompson began attending Midtown School of Science and Technology due to having wealthy parents who would heavily invest in his education. During his time at the school, Thompson would often flaunt his wealth, driving his father's cars, wearing expensive clothing. During this time, Thompson had often aimed his bullish behaviour at Peter Parker, a highly intelligent student who seemed weaker than Thompson, who Thompson would call Penis Parker. 's lecture]] Arriving back at school, Thompson had driven quickly past Parker, mocking calling him by his nickname before driving away. However, despite his overconfidence around his fellow students, Thompson often found himself falling back in class, as he had found during one of Monica Warren's classes, when he had been overconfident with answering one of Warren's questions, and was immediately told that he was incorrect, which had greatly embarrassed Thompson. ]] While Thompson was embarrassed by failing to answer the question, he became more annoyed when Warren asked a distracted Parker to answer it, as he got this correct almost immediately. Warren further embarrassed Thompson by then noting that being the fastest did not always mean being the best. Having become incredibly frustrated by being embarrassed by both Warren and Parker inside the classroom, Thompson then turned around to Parker and had threatened him. ]] Thompson later attended practice for his decathlon team, for which he was still on reserve. However, during their team practice, Parker had informed Roger Harrington that he would have to drop out due to his internship with Stark Industries. Thompson commented that Parker had never even been in the same room as Tony Stark and had joked about having a date with Black Widow, before Thompson was interrupted by Abe Brown who called Thompson out for his lies.Spider-Man: Homecoming quitting]] Following Parker's decision to quit their decathlon team, Thompson joined the rest of the team to discuss what they should do, while Liz Toomes insisted that they could not continue without Parker. Despite Thompson insisted that they could have his help instead of Parker, Brown and the others agreed that they would prefer to have Parker on their team, although Parker insisted that he had to work with Stark instead, much to the rest of their team's considerable annoyance.Spider-Man: Homecoming Deleted Scene Liz Toomes' Party during class]] During gym class led by Andre Wilson, Thompson was climbing rope when he had overheard a conversation between Ned Leeds and Liz Toomes, during which Leeds had excitedly claimed that Peter Parker had known Spider-Man due to his work with Stark Industries. Getting involved with the conversation, Thompson had compared this to how Wilson and Captain America were friends based upon Captain America's Fitness Challenge. Seeking to humiliate Parker, Thompson then suggested that they invite Spider-Man to attend Toomes' upcoming party, not believing that Parker actually knew Spider-Man. ' house party]] As promised, Thompson attended Toomes' party at her home, where he had acted as the DJ for the night. As their party had continued, Thompson noticed that Parker and Leeds arrived and were speaking with Michelle Jones. Upon seeing Parker and Leeds, Thompson had immediately began mocking them, suggesting that Spider-Man was currently in Canada with Parker's imaginary girlfriend, jokingly noting that instead of Spider-Man, Parker brought Leeds into the party. at the party]] While the party continued, Thompson had soon noticed that Parker had ultimately failed to bring Spider-Man into Toomes' party, and had seemingly departed without saying goodbye. Believing that Parker had exaggerated his work with Tony Stark at Stark Industries and his relationship with Spider-Man, Thompson used his role as the DJ to begin the chant with all the party goers, getting them to use the nick-name of Penis Parker repeatedly to continue mocking Parker. Decathlon Nationals After the Decathlon Nationals, Thompson was keen to hog the trophy for himself, although as Michelle Jones pointed out, he missed many of his questions. Rescue at the Washington Monument 's rescue]] As the bomb in Ned Leeds' backpack goes off, Thompson found himself stuck in the elevator with his classmates. As the monument's security team manage to pry open the elevator doors and provide an escape. Thompson immediately pushed his classmates out of the way and told the security team to save his decathlon trophy first then himself, to the shock of his classmates. As he is lifted out, the elevator falls, only for Spider-Man to swoop in and save the group. Lending his Car taking his car]] On the night of the Homecoming dance, Thompson drove his date to the Midtown School of Science and Technology. On the way there, Spider-Man jumped onto the hood of his car, asking Thompson if he could borrow the car while in "interrogation mode". The stunned Thompson informed him that it is his father's car in truth but quickly relented and let Spider-Man drive off. However, Thompson became shocked when Spider-Man recklessly drove the sports car, driving it into a rack of bicycles. Snap Thompson was a victim of the Snap in 2018, but along with all other victims, was brought back to life by Hulk in 2023.Spider-Man: Far From Home Trip to Europe Since the Snap occurred before the 2017-2018 school year at Midtown School of Science and Technology was complete, Thompson and his fellow revived classmates had to retake their junior year from 2023-2024. During this time, Thompson began a livestream feed called Flash Mob. Along with Jones, Parker, Leeds, and some other classmates, Thompson also planned on attending a school-sponsored trip during summer break to Venice, Italy and Paris, France to visit various museums and sites of interest. Unlike the rest of his classmates, Thompson was granted a seat in First Class, and as he watched Parker and Ned take their seats in Economy, Thompson taunted Parker as he held a glass of champagne he had obtained. Not appreciating Thompson's attitude, Jones called to a nearby flight attendant to point out that Thompson had been blipped at age 16, and thus was not legally old enough to drink. As his champagne was taken off him, Thompson protested that he didn't know Jones, to no avail. Attack in Venice with his classmates]] Thompson recorded videos and posted images and status updates to Flash Mob during the trip to Europe, though during one take with some locals he was hit in the groin by a passing stranger. He was later part of the crowd that was in danger during the Hydro-Man attack on Venice that was orchestrated by Mysterio. However, after the battle ended and he and his classmates had returned to their hotel to discuss the incident, Thompson continued to praise Spider-Man's previously known actions and claiming that Mysterio was not a hero like Spider-Man, marking the hero as his apparent favourite. Even as he praised Spider-Man, Thompson, still oblivious to the fact that he was in the presence of the very same person behind the mask, demeaned Parker the instant he saw him and claiming that he had thought he had drowned in the attack. Battle of London ]] Later on during the trip, Thompson was again an innocent bystander when Mysterio brought out the Elemental Fusion illusion in London. During the battle, Thompson recorded a video of his own horrified reaction to the battle which was used as part of an article on The Daily Bugle. Thompson even gave a statement to the news site about the event in another article, with the article listing Thompson as an "influencer" and Thompson announcing to the journalists that his post on social media was the reason that Spider-Man was able to find and save them.The Daily Bugle/Promotional Campaign Personality Flash Thompson is, on first impression, cocky and arrogant, prone to mistreating or mocking those that he sees as superior or more intelligent than himself, such as Peter Parker or Ned Leeds, most likely stemming more from insecurity than malice. However, he is shown deep down to be cowardly, prioritizing his life over his teammates, and calling the Academic Decathlon trophy his trophy. He is also shown to be picky with food, due to his complaint about his branzino, and cannot handle pressure well, as seen by how easily Parker was able to steal his car, leaving Thompson's date far from pleased, and by how nervous he looked during the Decathlon. Despite his constant tormenting towards Peter Parker, however, Flash is shown to have standards regarding how he does so and there are certain boundaries he isn't willing to cross, like respecting Parker's privacy. When Brad Davis, was ousted for supposedly taking pictures of Parker in the bathroom half naked, much like the teachers and his fellow students, Flash expressed disgust towards Davis. It's implied that Flash may be neglected by his parents, as shown by a text he sent to his mother expressing concern that he has not heard from her nor his father for several days, despite nearly being killed at the sight of an Elemental attack, not counting the fact that he was five years dead due the Snap. After coming back to the United States from London, he expresses disappointment to find out his family butler has come to pick him up from the airport instead of them. As a result, he does whatever he can to gain attention, such as live-streaming his trip on Instagram, in the hopes that people will like him and give him the attention he so craves. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Thompson is an intelligent science enthusiast and a member of the Midtown High Decathlon Team; however, he is not as intelligent as Peter Parker. *'Musician': Thompson is shown to have some skill in music as he is known for Disc Jockeying at Liz Toomes's party and handled the equipment with ease. Equipment Other Equipment *'Tony Stark's Glasses': To be added Facilities *'Midtown School of Science and Technology': To be added *'Hotel DeMatteis': To be added Relationships Family *Father *Mother Allies *Midtown School of Science and Technology **Morita - Principal **Roger Harrington - Teacher and Decathlon Supervisor **Monica Warren - Teacher **Andre Wilson - Teacher **Julius Dell - Teacher **Michelle Jones - Classmate and Decathlon Leader **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Classmate, Rival and Idol **Ned Leeds - Classmate **Betty Brant - Classmate **Jason Ionello - Classmate **Brad Davis - Classmate **Josh Scarino - Classmate **Zach Cooper - Classmate **Yasmin Monette - Classmate **Tyler Corbyn - Classmate **Zoha - Classmate **Sebastian - Classmate *Liz Toomes - Former Classmate and Former Decathlon Leader *Abe Brown - Former Classmate and Rival *Cindy Moon - Former Classmate *Charles Murphy - Former Classmate *Sally Avril - Former Classmate *Seymour O'Reilly - Former Classmate *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Resurrector *Dimitri Smerdyakov *Happy Hogan *Gerald Enemies *Thanos † - Killer *Elementals **Hydro-Man **Elemental Fusion *Quentin Beck's Crew **Quentin Beck/Mysterio † - Attempted Killer **Gutes Guterman Trivia *In the comics, Flash Thompson joined United States Army and eventually became Agent Venom, member of both the Secret Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy, and later Agent Anti-Venom. Behind the Scenes *Flash Thompson in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the third live-action incarnation of the character, following incarnations portrayed by and . *Tony Revolori's character was known as Manuel before his official reveal. *Tom Holland explained that this version of the character is very different from his comic-book counterpart: "Bullying wasn't really a thing, so when they cast Flash Thompson they knew they didn't need a 6ft 5in jock to beat Peter Parker up. They needed a rich, smug kid commenting on how bad his trainers were."Tom Holland Explains Exactly What Sort Of Bully Flash Thompson Is In SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING This version of the character is somewhat similar to the Ultimate Comics version where he doesn't openly idolize Spider-Man. *The original pitch for Spider-Man: Homecoming by John Francis Daley and Jonathan M. Goldstein had Spider-Man demanding Thompson to give him his pants in the scene in which he asks Thompson for his dad's car for the sake of petty revenge, driving off after throwing them a mile away.From Pitch to Page to Screen: 9 Ways 'Spider-Man: Homecoming' Changed Along the Way *The song that Flash performs at Liz Toomes's home is called "Flashdrv". It was written by Jon Watts, director of Spider-Man: Homecoming. **The license plate of his father's Audi, which he drives to the Homecoming dance, also says "FLASHDRV". *Despite the success of Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Revolori's portrayal of Flash Thompson has been heavily criticized by fans to the point of receiving hate mail and death threats: "I'm not what the character was in the comic books. I'm not, and we can say that clearly and easily -- and there's still people who will hate that fact. It was very disheartening to receive hate mail and death threats and things like that".Spider-Man: Homecoming's Flash Thompson Actor Received Death Threats *Jacob Garcia, Evan Dane Taylor and Luke Gomes were stunt doubles for Tony Revolori in the role of Flash Thompson. References External Links * * es:Eugene Thompson ru:Флэш Томпсон Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Characters Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Characters Category:Peter's To-Do List Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students Category:Musicians Category:Midtown School of Science and Technology Students Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters Killed by Thanos